Although not widely discussed in the public literature, it has been recognized that there is an important need for disposable garments to absorb and contain body fluids and wastes of incontinent adults and ambulatory children. As used herein, such disposable garments are referred to as "incontinence briefs".
Due to the physical and sociological factors which are typical of the users of incontinence briefs, such products must meet even more stringent criteria than are normally imposed on disposable diapers for babies, infants or even toddlers. Generally speaking, incontinence briefs must be larger in size and have more absorptive and containment capacity than baby diapers. Also, older children and adults are more conscious of such factors as comfort, security and appearance, which are important physical and psychological considerations.
In the past, there have been attempts made to satisfy these rather conflicting requirements and, although some progress has been made, a wholly satisfactory solution has not previously been found. The following U.S. patents are representative of the art directly concerning adult incontinence garments: Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,334, which discloses a folded containment device that is upwardly concave in both the transverse and longitudinal directions; Strickland et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,461, which discloses an absorbent brief with elasticized leg portions and a special arrangement of attachment tapes intended to provide improved sealing around the thighs and waist of the user; and, Nowakoski U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,449, which discloses a "wing-folded" incontinence brief with self-storing attachment tapes intended to fit users of widely varying sizes. None of these devices, however, meet all of the requirements of fit, convenience, containment, comfort, absorbency, security and appearance that are desired in adult incontinence briefs.
As noted above, adult incontinence briefs, in some respects, are similar to disposable baby diapers and, in this regard, the following additional U.S. patents may be taken as representative: Buell U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, which discloses a disposable elastic leg diaper with flexible side flaps; Woon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462, which discloses an elastic leg diaper with gross transverse rugosities in the crotch area; Mesek et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,245, which discloses a disposable diaper with relatively wide constringent means in the leg opening and waist areas to form a plurality of macropleats in the side margins and pillow-like bulges in the absorbent batt; and, Ryan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,528, which discloses an elastic legged diaper with a gathered crotch area bounded by flex regions and semi-rigid generally planar sides extending upwardly therefrom. While each of these patents provide diaper constructions with certain features and advantages, none of them disclose products that satisfy all of the characteristics desired in an adult incontinence brief.